


Blessed with Suck

by fifthhollow



Series: All in the Family [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Supernatural!Danny Lawrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthhollow/pseuds/fifthhollow
Summary: Nicole loves her sister. She really does. Sometimes she just needs to remind herself of that fact. Like when she finds out the reason Danny hasn't called in three months is thatshe died and was resurrected as a super vampire.





	Blessed with Suck

The sound of the library door banging open drags LaFontaine's focus from where Danny is holding Laura hostage.

"What the fuck are you doing?" yells the cowgirl that runs through the open doorway, the door clicking shut behind her. 

Danny backs up, her hands and mouth still threateningly poised around Laura's neck.

"Nicole?"

"Glad to see you can still recognize me. Now, explain. What. Are. You. Doing, " Nicole says stepping forcefully toward Danny.

Theo injects himself between the two redheads, smarmy politician face in full effect, "It seems as though you and my associate have some matters to discuss, which I would be more than willing to facilitate if you had not interrupted us in the middle of a crucial transaction on the behalf of the Corvae-"

Theo's longwinded and condescending bout of legalese is cut short by Nicole punching him hard enough in the face to knock him to the floor.

"You don't call, you don't write, and now you're the 'associate' of a guy who can't take a hit and calls taking hostages a business transaction. What _happened_ Danny?"

"I grew up," Danny snarls shoving Laura away from herself and swinging wildly at Nicole. 

LaFontaine opens the library door to find a snowy tundra mid-blizzard meanwhile Nicole caught Danny's fist and used the leverage to get a few solid shots at her abdomen. 

LaF and Carmilla manage to push the stunned former Zeta through the door while Danny tries to reverse Nicole's leverage.

Nicole twists around getting Danny into an over-the-shoulder carry before throwing her through the open door.

LaFontaine slams the door shut behind Danny.

 

* * *

 

"One of you. Explain how and why my sister is a vampire," LaFontaine sees the looks Laura and Carmilla are shooting each other and them and internally groans as she knows this, too, will eventually fall to them, "Now, please."

Nicole sounds inpatient, and LaF gets it, they really do, they've been losing their mind about Perry being possessed for months and they were there for that.

They just wish this was an easier story to tell.

Lafontaine motions for Nicole to sit and makes a gesture for Laura and Carmilla to scram if they weren't going to be helpful. 

"When's the last time you heard from Danny?"

"About three months ago. She lied to me about how bad things were getting but I could tell she genuinely thought things were going to get better. Tell me what happened to her, please don't hold back, she's my little sister, I need to know what I can do help her... and you." 

"What makes you think we need help?"

"What would you have done if I didn't show up?"

"We'd have managed, we always do."

"Maybe with a little help, you can do a little more than manage."

"Maybe.... Okay, so how much did Danny tell you about... everything that happened?"

"She told me about the missing girls and about Laura rallying the campus to find them.  She told me about Carmilla and Laura and about _Carmilla &Laura_, she told me about you, LaFontaine, and how you're probably the smartest person she's ever met," LaF feels herself smile a little bit at this despite themself.

"She told me about the Anglerfish and how the school descended into chaos over winter break. Her calls were a lot less frequent after that..."

"She told me about Vordenburg and being tricked into eliminating most of the Board, into eliminating Carmilla's sister, so he could rule the school. She told me about having to be strong for the other students. She told me about how Mel was radicalizing the Summers and Theo was bringing the worst out of the Zetas."

"I have a bare bones, what you'd tell a concerned parent, so they're filled in but not breaking your door down, idea of everything that that happened up to Danny attempting to organize the prisoners to fight Vordenburg's men, so... I'm guessing that didn't go so well?"

"Actually, no... Danny rallied the prisoners like something out of a movie. It was  _epic,_ " LaF says with a chuckle before sobering at the look on Nicole's face.

"We almost won. We should have won. We  _would_ have won.... But Theo turned on us and stabbed Danny in the back, literally. Killing Danny broke the back of the resistance a-"

"Wait, wait, hold-up a minute there, are you saying Danny died from a  _single_  stab wound?"

"Well, most of her ribs were broken and she was limping a bit from the fighting but yeah, I'm pretty sure Theo hitting something major is what made Danny's heart stop," LaFontaine's mind begins to race, "Is there any reason why  _getting stabbed_ wouldn't kill Danny?"

"Well, yeah, obviously she should be able to heal that much unless... oh,oh no...  _that fucking idiot."_

Seeing the confusion on LaFontaine's face, Nicole sighs before continuing, her voice low and bitter, "Oh, right, you're probably missing some crucial pieces of information. For example, Danny is not human, just very human-passing. She is a Vassal which are human-like supernatural creatures who need a symbiotic relationship with a deity to survive. The deal is basically Tribute and honest belief, which make the deity stronger, in exchange for enhanced abilities and not slowly dying. She came here to feel normal. Being in Innana's domain made Artemis' influence weaken until Danny was virtually human. She didn't tell me that her powers were dampened. At least the Tribute still worked and she didn't get herself killed that way."

 

* * *

 

LaFontaine walks into the main room of the library to find Laura and Dean!Perry gone, a very distressed Carmilla, and Nicole restraining Danny in a very complicated grapple.

"Bring her back!" Carmilla wails at the ceiling, "You took her to keep her safe, well, now she's safe. Give. Her. Back. You want me to get rid of Danny? I'll do that. I'll do that right now," Carmilla says, taking a step away from the desk and towards the tangle of  redheads on the ground.

"Hey, hold up a second, Carmilla. Nicole has Danny under control. The library would've warped them both away with Theo and the Dean if they were a danger."

"Lower the light once for yes and twice for no," Nicole says to the ceiling, "Is Laura safe?"

The lights flicker once.

"Can you bring Laura back?"

The lights flicker once and then again after a short pause.

"Is she doing something important?"

The lights flicker once.

"Will you return her safely once she's done?"

One flicker.

"There, Laura's going to be alright. Now, can the two of you let me and Danny have a proper family reunion?"

 

* * *

 

It's only after the others leave that Nicole releases the hold she has on Danny, allowing both of them to move freely once more.

"Did I hurt you?"

It's the same question she asks every time. Every time Danny loses control and Nicole has to step in to stop her. Every time Nicole breaks her own heart to make sure Danny has fewer regrets.

That Danny is already thinking of this as one of those times just shows how the coming conversation will go.

Nicole's not looking at her, but instead at her hat which she is twirling between his hands.

"When were you going to tell me?"

The silence that follows Nicole's question is heavy with unexpressed emotion.

Nicole slams her fist down on the table the computer is resting on, "C'mon Danny, you were so talkative with Laura earlier. When were you going to tall me?"

At Danny's continued silence, Nicole releases a disappointed huff.

"The school didn't even notify me that you died. Did you know _that_? Was that your idea? Were you planning on starting to call me again, or something? 'Oh, I don't know anything about all of these apocalyptic  things happening. It sure is crazy. I hope the slayers take care of it in time,' Is that what you were going to do? Or were you just going to leave me in the dark worried sick about you while you're going around drinking people's blood?"

"What if that was the plan? What if I didn't want to talk to you anymore? What if I'm tired of checking in with you? What if I want to go my own way?"

"And becoming a fucking _leech_ is how you grow into yourself?"

"I didn't choose to become this. I didn't choose any of this."

"You chose this school and you chose to embrace being a bloodsucker."

"You were right. Is that what you want to hear? You were right, coming here was a mistake."

"This isn't about who's wrong and who's right. This is about a goddess raising you from the dead and making you hate yourself so much you work with _your murderer_ to terrorize those you once protected."

"That's the thing, they only cared about me while I was protecting them. I was a shield to be discarded when broken. The  second I died they left my body to rot and threw everything I fought for down the drain."

"They didn't leave your body to rot, Mel and the other Summers only surrendered in exchange for being able to give you a proper pyre."

Danny covers her surprise with a scoff, "If that was the case then why did I wake up where I died?"

"Kirsch stole your body off the pyre and brought it back to Inanna because she promised him that she could bring you back."

"Kirsch..." Danny whispers under her breath.

"LaF mentioned that he's been by your side since this whole time, playing the part of optimistic peppy juicebox because he thinks there's still some good in you and he can find it if he just keeps his head up."

"And what do you think?"

"I think, you're my sister and I love you and I have seriously failed you if you're sitting here thinking no one cares about you _dying_."

"I know you'd care."

"Then why didn't you call me?"

"I had become a death goddess' vampiric minion. I felt powerful, powerful and free, so powerful and free that I thought I didn't need anyone, anymore, not even you. So powerful and free that I was blind to how I had become one of the Dean's leashed attack dogs."

"Did you just talk yourself off the dark side?"

"You helped... a little bit."

"At least your degree is good for something."

"Quit the sass or I'll talk myself back."

 

* * *

 

With Danny back on their side, defeating Inanna while saving Perry seemed more doable, mainly because neither Nicole nor Danny were even considering eliminating Perry as an option, which won them a lot of credit in LaFontaine's book.

So while Laura and Carmilla were off doing their Young Adult Romance Novel thing of brooding about what to do while making out, the cop, the Vassal of Artemis and Inanna, and the bio major battened down the hatches and tried to brainstorm a workable game plan.

"I'm telling you, nanobots," LaFontaine repeats shaking a suitably scientific looking gun in Danny's general direction.

"But the prophecy says-"

"Yeah, yeah, the heart has to be 'willfully given' and Vordenburg can't consent now that he's dead."

LaFontaine swears they hear the library wall nearest to them warble softly, and almost convinces themself that it's JP talking to them from beyond his electronic grave, 'student rep' and an idea sparks in LaFontaine's brain.

"Danny! Danny! You were the Board's student representative, right?"

"Yeah, wha- are you suggesting we try using my heart?"

"All I'd need is a couple of bone scrapings, it-"

"Hey, hey, hold on a second there, before we get too carried away, who's going to do the operation? Where? Do we even have the tools to do this safely?"

"Uh, me, here, and maybe?"

Nicole releases perhaps the most exasperated sigh Silas has ever born witness to.

 

* * *

 

When Lola Perry awakens its to two sets of strong arms holding her in place and her best friend standing in front of her.

"LaFontaine?"

"I think it's actually her this time," a familiar voice announces near her right ear and both sets of arms release her into LaFontaine's waiting embrace.

Looking around Perry takes in the cave she and the other Silas students are standing in, Danny and a woman that looks strikingly similar to her are standing inches away from her and LaFontaine, Laura and Carmilla are together a few feet away looking confused and holding a large book and the sword they used to fight the Dean.

"LaFontaine did you-"

A voice from above cuts Perry off, "For releasing me from my cage and assisting me in making a deal with my sister in exchange for my love I will graciously allow both Mircalla and Danielle to keep the blessings I bestowed upon them which allow them to live."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so much dialogue.  
> This work is unbetaed.  
> Find me at fifthhollow.tumblr.com


End file.
